fun_run_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Power-ups
Power-ups are placed throughout each map in Fun Run 2 in the form of red boxes with question marks. These boxes grant the user a random power-up. There are a total of 11 power-ups in the game; five of them are capable of killing the opponent, two of them provide protection, two of them push opponents back, and three of them speed up the character. List *'Beartrap': This power-up resembles a trap used to catch animals when hunting. If a player encounters the beartrap, they are beheaded and killed. The player who deploys this power-up, however, can also be killed by it if they are pulled back by a magnet. If a player is under the protection of a shield or balloon, they are not affected by the beartrap. *'Balloon': This power-up acts as a second-life for the player who uses it, making them invincible to any obstacle. It bursts when the player encounters a trap and disappears until they get the same power-up again. The balloon automatically disappears if the player uses a shield, rocket, or the speed power-up. The default blue balloon in Fun Run 2 was likely inspired by the bear avatar in the original Fun Run. *'Gun': This power-up can be used against only a single opponent, but the player can control who to target. Upon encountering a mystery box with the gun power-up, targets appear and move across all of the players in the game. It is possible to commit suicide if the target lands on the person playing. If a player is protected by a shield or a balloon, the gun has no effect on them. *'Lightning': The lightning power-up is used to attack every other player in the game. A dark cloud appears in the sky before lightning comes down and strikes. If a player has deployed as shield or a balloon, they are safe. It is impossible to commit suicide with this power-up, as it only affects the opponents. *'Magnet': This power-up is meant to pull back every opponent in front of the player using it. If there are players behind the user, then the magnet will also slightly pull them forward. If the player is using a shield or balloon while the magnet is deployed, it will have no effect on them. The magnet can be used simultaneously with the balloon or rocket. *'Punchbox': If a player encounters this power-up, they can deploy a punchbox. If any player touches the box, including the one who deployed it, they will be punched back by a boxing glove. The power-up is only effective one time, and players can freely run into it once punched. They can also be protected by a balloon or shield. *'Rocket': The rocket power-up allows players to fly and travel at a slightly higher rate of speed. After a few seconds, it blinks and explodes, killing the player flying and anyone nearby. It is possible to survive after using this power-up by using a shield, balloon, or the speed power-up while strapped to the rocket. *'Sawblade': Once a player deploys this power-up, a sawblade is launched and rolls to the front of the user. It slices and kills anyone on impact, including the one who deployed it. Sawblades can rebound from walls and bounce on the ground. These power-ups often result in suicides if not used carefully. *'Shield': The shield makes the player invulnerable to any attacks from opponents. It only lasts for about three seconds, but unlike the balloon, it can protect players from multiple hits. Shields blink three times before they disappear, yet they can still offer protection while doing so. *'Speed': This power-up allows the player to travel at a faster rate for a few seconds. It does not offer any sort of protection and is one of two power-ups in Fun Run 2 to speed the player up. Its icon, with two grey arrows pointing right, resembles the symbol for fast-forward on digital media. *'Teleport': The teleport power-up automatically carries players from one point in the map to another. It only appears in power-up boxes if the player is deep in fourth place with all of the opponents far ahead. If every other player has crossed the finish line, players are allowed to teleport past the finish line as well. Trivia *Players are forced to race without power-ups in a certain bonus race. *Bonus races may also force players to solely use gun, magnet, rocket, or sawblade power-ups. *The "Pacifist" achievement is earned by winning a regular race without the use of power-ups. *The "Zeus" achievement is earned by killing ten players with lightning in one game. *Speed is generally the most abused power-up by cheaters, allowing them to receive the same power-up with each red box opened. Gallery Lightningstrike.PNG|A fox is struck by lightning. pacifist.PNG|A player wearing the "Pacifist" necklace. zeus.PNG|A player wearing the "Zeus" necklace. Category:Map Elements